Old Kai's Unlock Ability
|similar=Ultra Divine Water Unlock Potential Zenkai' }} '''Old Kai's Unlock Ability' (老界王神の潜在能力開放) is the name given to the power Gohan received from the Old Kai's Unlock Potential that allowed him to unlock his full potential. It was named in the ''Budokai'' video game series. In the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Gohan is known as "Ultimate Gohan" while using this power. History The technique Out of gratitude for being freed from the legendary Z Sword, Old Kai explained that he would release all of Gohan's dormant power. After days of the Old Kai walking around Gohan performing a sacred ritual and then sitting in front of him to unlock his potential, Gohan finally tested out his new power by powering up like for the Super Saiyan transformation at Old Kai's suggestion. Doing so, Gohan's eyes take on a sharper shape and his power explodes to a completely new level while his hair remains unchanged. A short time later, Gohan is transported to Earth for a rematch with Majin Buu (wearing his father's signature gi, courtesy of Kibito's Magic Materialization) who had now transformed into Super Buu. A whole new Gohan After a reunion with Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo, Gohan quickly attacks and subsequently overcomes Super Buu with little effort. Try as he might, Super Buu is unable to land a single damaging hit on Gohan, who simply dodges and blocks all of the monster's attacks. After taking a merciless beating, Super Buu proceeds to blow himself up in an attempt to finally defeat Gohan. However, Gohan sees right through this and quickly grabs and flies away with Piccolo and the boys. Super Buu returns one hour later, insisting on finishing his fight with Gotenks before battling Gohan. However, once the boys fused into Gotenks, they, as well as Piccolo, are absorbed by Super Buu. The tables have turned With his new power, Super Buu resumes his fight with Gohan, but still Gohan managed to hold his own. Super Buu used Piccolo's intellect to play mind games on Gohan and quickly gains the upper hand. Gohan's power becomes useless after taking a merciless beating from Buu. Soon, Tien Shinhan arrives and saves Gohan from death. With Super Buu distracted, Dende manages to heal Gohan. Tien is quickly dispatched by Super Buu, and Gohan rises from the rubble to continue the fight. Realizing that Gohan was now against the odds, a newly revived Goku suddenly arrives, prompting the use of Potara Earrings for fusion. However, Gohan fails to catch the earring. By the time he found it, Gotenks defuses inside Super Buu's body, prompting the Majin to absorb Gohan and become more powerful than ever. ''Wrath of the Dragon'' In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, Gohan uses his fully unlocked potential to battle the evil monster Hirudegarn but is eventually taken down by the monster's immense power. ''Battle of Gods'' In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, Gohan uses his fully unlocked potential to engage the God of Destruction Beerus, briefly putting him into a Full-Nelson only for it to be reversed. Gohan is then swung around and is forced to collide heads with Mr. Buu. Beerus then proceeds to take Gohan down with a heavy kick to the abdomen. Video game appearances Gohan can use this power in Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension, Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, the ''Budokai'' series, and the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. In the Sim Dragon mode of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the player's character can randomly encounter Old Kai who will offer to unlock their potential. After his ritual is done, the character's stats will be at max and they will also go up a level (Note: This is basically a stat increase). In the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Future Gohan receives the same power up that present Gohan receives. Names for Gohan in this form *Final Warrior Gohan *Mightiest Gohan *Mystic GohanDragon Ball Z Season 9 DVD booklet, FUNimation Entertainment *Strongest Warrior Gohan''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, 2002 *Super Gohan (''Chou Gohan)Daizenshuu 7, 1996 *Ultimate Gohan''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series Trivia *Before the form was officially given its name in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, fans used the name "Mystic" to refer to this new power. *In the movies Wrath of the Dragon, Battle of Gods, and the Budokai games, the form is treated like a transformation, as Gohan accesses the form by powering up. In Battle of Gods, after battling in his Ultimate form, Gohan uses his Super Saiyan form in order to give Goku the power to turn Super Saiyan God. Gallery GohanPowerUnlocked.png Gohan Clotes of Goku.png References Category:Techniques Category:Supportive Techniques Category:Transformations